spongey_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Plankton's Big Birthday Bash
Plankton's Big Birthday Bash is the sixteenth episode of Leader Plankton!, and the second season premiere of Leader Plankton!. The previous episode was The Universe Traveler, and the next episode will be Prehistoric Plankton. Characters *Leader Plankton *Squidward Tentacles *Prisoner SpongeBob *Elderly Man (debut) *Eugene H. Krabs *Patrick Star (mentioned) Locations Bikini Bottom *Bucket of Evil *Anti-Plankton (cameo; in dream) Plot It's Leader Plankton's birthday, and everyone is preparing for one of the largest, torturous, celebrations in the ocean! Meanwhile, Leader Plankton wants to test his Universe Traveler. Transcript It is a peaceful morning in the Bucket of Evil. Well, if you call screams of terror, pain and torture peaceful, then, yes. It is a peaceful morning. But something is different with this picture. Ah, here it is. An atomic bomb. Gentle flowing down through the water. "Monk toooop..." Then, in a split moment, the bomb gently touches the Bucket of Evil. KA-BLAM!!! "Make top..." And here comes Anti-Plankton. With joy they dance in the ashes of what used to be the Bucket of Evil. Watch as they- "WAKE UP YOU STUPID LOWER CLASS!!!" screams Leader Plankton. "What? *sigh*" says Prisoner SpongeBob as he got up from his dream. "Another day, another torturing." After Leader Plankton was satisfied with enough cries of torture, he went upstairs to be greeted by his guards. But Leader Plankton was disturbed. They were hiding something. "What are you doing?" asks LP. "You know." says Squidward. LP left for his laboratory. He did not know. All he knew was that the most important thing in his life right then was his Universe Traveler. It had to be tested even though there were still a few problems. Meanwhile, Squidward and Eugene were putting up evil balloons and evil signs. Evil food and evil posters. Even evil ice! But, after all, it was the most important day by law in Bikini Bottom. It was Leader Plankton's birthday. Outside of the Bucket of Evil, there was a line stretching to the outer reaches of the city. By law, everyone needed to bring a present for Leader Plankton's birthday. There are many laws for his birthday. "Thank you, sir. I'm sure Leader Plankton could use this walker." says Squidward. "I hope so. Neptune knows I did." says the elderly fish. "Oof!" "Alright, people! We need to hurry this up! Leader Plankton doesn't like to wait long for his presents!" Squidward says through his megaphone. "Um, Squidward?" says a voice. Squidward looked around. He couldn't see anyone who said anything. "Who's that?" "I'm down here, Squidward." Squidward looked down. There he could see Prisoner SpongeBob. "I made this for Leader Plankton. It was all I could do." Squidward looked at him. "Uh, SpongeBob? Why are you nearly naked?" "Like I said, this was all I had. I made a piece of artwork out of my clothes. I hope he likes it." SpongeBob then walked away. Squidward felt something in him. He actually felt sorry for SpongeBob. "Alright, my little angel. Let's try you out." Leader Plankton pressed the 'ON' button on his Universe Traveler. Nothing happened. He keeps repeatedly pressing it. "Come on, you stupid little piece of junk!" "BEEP BEEP BEEP! ENEMY LOCATED! PREPARE TO BE ELIMINATED!" blurts the Universe Traveler. "AAAAUUGH!!!" screams LP as he runs away from the deadly lasers missing him by just a few inches. "Alright everyone! That's a wrap! We'll see you all in a hour. But if we don't, you will all be executed by the orders of LP! So be sure to be here at 4:00 pm, sharp!" says Squidward as everyone leaves. "Hey, where's Leader Plankton? He'd usually be up here screaming commands in our faces." says Eugene. "He told me that he was working on something that his life depended on. I dunno, probably a toaster." chuckled Squidward. "Wait. Leader Plankton can't see us right now. You know what that means!" "SWIM IN LEADER PLANKTON'S POOL OF EVIL!" they say together. "I call the diving board first!" says Eugene. "No, I called it yesterday." says Squidward. "No, you didn't. I was with you all day yesterday." "Did." "Didn't." "Did." Oh, boy. Meanwhile, Leader Plankton's running for his life through the halls of the Bucket. "I didn't tell Patrick to program you with a security system!" "KING PATRICK SHALL NOT BE DENIED! PREPARE TO BE VANQUISHED!" "AAAAUUGH!!! Oh, finally! The doors!" Leader Plankton rushes to the doors and gets outside, slamming the doors behind him. "OH. MY. THANK. NEPTUNE. Alright, guards! I would now like a quiet and peaceful-" Leader Plankton turns around. "SURPRISE!!!!!" says everyone in the town making LP faint. Later, Leader Plankton is in his room opening presents. "Guards! Next present!" Eugene gives LP the gift from SpongeBob. "Hmm. A gift from Prisoner SpongeBob. This should be interesting." LP opens the box to find a tapestry piece. Squidward looks at it in amazement. It was the most beautiful piece of artworks he had ever seen in his life. He tried not to cry. "This, this art is..." "Garbage!" says Leader Plankton as he throws it in the fire. "Next one, Guard Squidward. Guard?" But Squidward couldn't hear him. He had tears rolling down his face. He couldn't stop thinking about SpongeBob. Trivia *This is the first Leader Plankton! episode written by IHeartSpongeBob. *The title card was released on September 10, 2012 to promote the second season. *The scene where Squidward gets the walker from the elderly man was making a reference to the SpongeBob episode "Rule of Dumb". *It is unknown why Squidward didn't notice that Prisoner SpongeBob had escaped from his cell to give his gift. *Coincidentally, IHeartSpongeBob wrote this episode on his actual birthday!